


In Which Kaito is a Flaming Homosexual

by VocConflagration



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Confession, First Love, Homophobia, Homosexual, M/M, Vocaloid - Freeform, raging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: Len knows Kaito is a flaming Homosexual. He must save him.





	In Which Kaito is a Flaming Homosexual

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the formatting. I tried fixing it but to no avail.   
> Enjoy

Kaito Shion. You average teenage boy.  
Or so it seems.  
Len -the purest and most sensible man- wasn't buying that load of shit. Behind backs and through lengthy texts with his friends, Len has collected a wide and fruitful amount of evidence. For what you may ask? Enough evidence to prove that Kaito, is in fact, a raging homosexual. Of course, you the average fanfiction reader might be asking, “Okay, what about it.” 

You see, Len grew up in a seemingly very closed off house with ideas and acceptance following suit of such a place. For that, Len, in secret and with his friends, has developed a clear-cut hate towards flamboyant men and associated sexuality. He had closed himself off from most. 

And their evil plans to take over the world with hypnotizing females into not breeding and-

“It’s just so disgusting!” The non-gay banana loving man screeches from behind a screen. Len was doing research. Research on Kaito. Tomorrow, he decided, he will confront this demon and attempt to slay him and flame all his cells. Metaphorically, that is. He just wants to show Kaito, that the world is pure, and he shouldn’t taint it with his gay demons. Maybe even hook Kaito up with Rin! Len sighs, blowing his hair up and off his face, he knows his sister would love to be with Kaito. In fact, it’s almost like all the girls would kill to be lovers with the gayly-blue dyed hair boy. Len shakes his head, to him girls are vulnerable. They should never be taken advantage of! That’s why this small boy is spending hours researching into homosexuality (of course heterosexuality as well). To save women.

With a happy huff and a sly smile, Len sits up and gets to work.  
His peeling polished nails flicking the camera on with an intensity matched with an angry wildebeest.  
He’s used this camera a few times before, with Rin, of course, she was always dragging him into singing and performing. The familiarity seeping in as he intros his video memo.  
“All homosexuals should stop using vulnerable women as playthings. Yes, Kaito.”

“I, Kagamine Len, will save all the girls from the wretched human.”  
And so the night begins.

With stretched out words and mutters that aren’t so kind, Rin comes and starts to watch. At first, her typically cute face was smeared with a frown. That is until she heard more. The girl would have never thought that her brother could be so dramatic- entertaining even!  
‘Lens always Doing his own thing’ was a phrase almost everyone said daily. And be it the truth.  
Rin watched amazed at the extreme expression her brother made while in his dream-like-rant. His mouth scorning and eyebrows furrowing. Len sure is an entertainer- just him and the camera.

Eventually, Rin jumps into camera shot and starts performing.  
Len lets out a load groan, it was supposed to be a VERY serious video and his stupid sister is ruining it again! Like seriously, can’t he ever bring justice to people! HE’S HELPING HIS SISTER!  
“RIN YOU IDIOT. YOU KNOW THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.”

She stills and looks over to her brother with a mock face of sympathy. “Oh no, Len I’m sorry about ruining your PSA.”

Len groans in patiently, glaring hard at Rin. If looks could kill, the sister would be dead. “You know Faggots have demons that take advantage of girls! Seriously! I'm helping you!” Len has moved close to rin, eagerness in his voice as he takes his sister's hands in his. Rin only rolls her eyes.

“Cmon, I don’t think he’s even gay. Sure, all the girls look at him, but that’s ‘cause he’s cute.” Rin simply replied shrugging her brother off. She turns to walk away, but she quietly halts in her steps. Looking behind her, “You should really get over this whole ‘gays=evil’ thing. I don’t think you’ll like it all that much.”

She leaves.

A furious Len storms away to his room. This house is bigger than the last, they don’t have to share a room anymore.  
Throwing himself into the room, he checks his reasoning to make sure that there is no flaw in his logic. 

Kaito  
Wayyyyyyyyyyyyyy toooooo stylish. Who wears a scarf? Gays. And who can pull of scarfs better? GAYS.  
Blue hair. Blue hair. Blue hair.  
Blue nails. Blue Nails. Blue nails.  
Len, himself, paints his nails. But he isn't a raging homo and his sister loves experimenting on him to see how things would look on her. It just happened to rub off.  
All the girls like him.  
See, to any sane person, these are normal things. Things almost anyone can do without any scrutinization. Len wouldn’t admit it, but he thinks these are fairly normal things. Especially, cause Kaito was a music elitist.  
See, Len would love to love Kaito and accept him, after all, he too wants to be a singer.  
He wants to be accepted too.  
He just wants justice.  
So he’ll do what he must.

The blonde falls onto his bed, suddenly not wanting to be awake any longer. With that, he falls asleep. 

The next morning the boy arises. Nervous yet determined to confront the musical atrocity.  
His clothes the most demanding and persuasive! Len was going to save a soul!  
His breakfast clean and sturdy with giggles from Rin.  
His bus stop exciting with Oliver intently listening to Lens plans, suppressing a small smile.  
“Whatever you say, Judge Kagamine.”

Len just stares. His bubbliness fading a bit as he processes what Oliver could mean. Len typically doesn’t get worked up, but shouldn’t this moment, shouldn’t all his labour be proof of how serious he is? Annoyed, Len closes his eyes and throws his back against the seat. Muttering a quiet- inaudible saying to the skies around him. Honestly, Len doesn’t care. He’s on a personal mission. Hopefully, once his work is complete Rin and Oliver will understand. Maybe even praise him.

Len stirrs on his thoughts until he pulls up to school. Not paying any mind to other and only following the light of his pilgrimage. His heart thumps and motors his blood from the edges of his toes to the tips of his fingers. He's writing the twentieth-or-so note to the boy that’s next to him. 

‘I have something important to talk to you about.  
Please meet me after-school on the roof.  
-Kagamine’

With a shaky signature, the blonde signs and quietly passes the note to the studio's boy. The teacher missing the interaction, Kaito opens the note, curious. While Len looks away -pretending not to care- the bluenettes lips pull into a small smile. 

They’re both shaking now.  
Though neither would admit it.

Classes pass with a racing heart (of anticipated slaughter- Len thinks) the small blonde taps his desk. Earning earnest scouls from nearby kids. He can’t hear the growls just the beating of his motor. It’s kinda annoying, his mind spins, this feeling is kinda amazing too. The feeling of cleansing a sinned man. Len starts to tap his finger, further annoying others, his mind starts to race more. It’s not racing from math, no, it was with Kaito of course. Just like all of the prior symptoms. If Len was going to cleanse the homo, it might take more than one battle. He should believe it’s part of him. That it’s not a phase. How determined is Kaito? Will Len get infected? Is that okay? 

Suddenly he needs to piss.

The time comes, hot rays beat down on his face. Sweat starting to form. Why would the adorable Len ask Kaito to the roof? Isn’t that, sorta, like a cheesy romantic confession kind of thing? Hah?  
Kaito leans against the rail of a secluded corner. A gust of wind picks up his hair, he breathes the air, he tries calms his heart.

SLAM

Breathless, Len runs to the corner, his face red.  
“Kaito! You’re-“  
Kaito turns and faces the gasping boy. There’s a need in his being to place a hand on his shoulder. This feels so surreal. Could this be a confession? Len looks up with determined eyes and messy hair. Almost as if he’s trying to entrance Kaitos being.  
It’s really a confession?!  
“You’re a-a flaming homosexual!”

..?  
Haaaaaaah- that’s what this is.  
(Kaito pretends to be shaken up, but he can’t help the ironic smirk that graces his features)  
“I’m straight”  
With a deceptive innocent smile, he nods. The light blue eyes widening.  
“That’s impossible! There’s no way-“  
It’s true that Kaito was, in fact, a homosexual but he hasn’t said anything.  
Just how on earth did Len find out?  
Kaito suppresses a laugh.  
There’s only one way.  
“Yeah. I’ve had a crush on Miku forever.”  
He’s not ashamed of who he is. He’s just curious about Len. It’s not like a cute boy comes up to confront your hidden sexuality every day.  
“But that’s just impossible!” Len shakes his thick blonde hair furrowing his eyebrows and squinting his eyes.  
“You w-wear a scarf! That’s totally gay!”  
“Hm?”  
“Gays are the only people that can wear a scarf and pull it off!”  
Kaito loosens the garment. “Ah, I do wear a scarf..-“  
“Blue hair!”  
Kaito fingers his hair. “Yeah, that’s the colour..-“  
“Blue nails! L-like Miku? More like exactly like her! Isn’t that just a giant flag? Seriously-“  
“Right so,” Kaito starts, leaning his back against the rail so his stomachs facing the other. “You think I’m a gay cause of…” their eyes meet, “My blue hair and scarf and nails?”  
Standing up tall, the younger boy answers. “Yes. You also hang only with girls.” Without a warning, Kaitos insides jump. Is he scared?  
That can’t be, right? Why would he be scared?  
Is it the demeaning look in the eyes of the other?  
“I must cleanse you.”  
“Are you going to kill me?”  
Baffled Kagamine shakes his head. He stares at Kaito with more confused than ever before.  
Time passes, and the tense air passes with it. A loose sigh escapes the blunettes lips.  
“Your gaydar is amazing.”  
Len jumping, inquires, “My what?”  
Now The blunette smiles. “Y’know the thing gays have for finding other gays?”  
It getting interesting. The sun is beating down, the flushed faces and the typically rooftop scene is almost too much. ‘How did Len not realize it’, the thought shines, just the same as the blue eyes burning into his soul. The quiet yet irrational breathe playing his Kaito’s head. It’s too much like a dream. This boy -this feeling.  
His previously calm heart starts to beat again. This time it’s preparing him.  
“Who for what?”  
Poor Len looks like he’s about to faint. Any grasp of his original plan flying away like a butterfly escaping capture. Kaito should’ve made his move when it was silent, but it’s too late. His fingers shake.  
“I’m completely normal. Yeah, the nails can be confusing but it’s kinda punk y’know.”  
They continue staring at each other.  
“No one has figured out I was gay. Well-that it is until you.”  
Kaito bends to lens height.  
“Are you gay Len?”  
Silence.  
“Of course not! That’s disgusting!”  
They stop looking at each other.  
“Why did you call me here? If it’s not because you’re interested in me-“  
“I wanted to cure you of your homosexual tendencies!-“  
“C’mon you know that doesn’t happen anymore. Len, you can’t possibly think someone will change themselves cause-“  
They stop.  
Sun, hidden by the clouds, warms the icy hearts.  
“Am I…”  
Len breaks the silence and hides his face in his hands.  
Overwhelming need in Kaitos soul presents itself. It shakes his body until his hand warms the others. It’s okay, right? It’s for comfort. A sigh escaped Len.  
“How did you figure it out.”  
Kaito pulls Len down to the ground, simultaneously removing his hands in the process.  
“Firstly, I hang out with girls. Moreover, I have blue hair and blue nails. Knead the scarf into that as well.” Kaito explains with a low chuckle.  
Len reaches out and fiddles with Kaitos hand, uncomfortable by the idea but comfortable with the touch.  
“Kaito-“  
The confident Len crumbles. His been stabbed right in the heart, Len wasn't expecting this. To become what he hated most.  
Well, the blonde banters with himself, did he ever hate gays?  
Or was he just hiding-  
“I’m such an idiot. I don’t think I’m gay but..”  
Len shifts uncomfortably.  
“I don’t know.”  
Kaito was entranced. He- he’s never felt this way. He’s known since he was a child that he wasn’t attracted to girls. But when he did see cute boys, he didn’t feel like this.  
Lens red face and watery eyes burn into Blunettes. His looking for hope.  
“There’s a way we can be sure.”  
Len gazes with a glint of curiosity at Kaito.  
“Can I kiss you, Len? If you don’t like it you’ll know or at least have a better understanding. I wo-“ he takes a breath. He doesn’t want to stutter. He’s not emotionally ready to get rejected. “I won’t tell anyone.”  
“But that’s gross right?”  
"Only if you think it’s gross.”  
' Kaito watches Len lick his lips, a nervous habit, yes. A little confidence filters back into the blonde. “You won’t tell anyone?”  
“Not a soul, unless you want me to.”  
“Ah, this is- disgusting.” Len shakes his head with doubt. He already knows how he feels. He’s disgusted yes, but he wants to try it.  
Kaito said he wouldn’t tell a soul.  
That’s even the deads dead soul.  
He knows that his home won’t abandon him.  
He knows the girls aren’t being trapped by Kaito.  
He knows that if he walks away, he’ll regret it.  
The warmth of Kaitos hand, the sway of the blue locks, the pale colour of his skin, flushed.  
Lens heart beats and that’s the whistle. The collar pulled down to push the taller man closer. A second of surprise and the last moment before the touch of each other’s lips.  
It was supposed to be a quick kiss, however, that was far from the case. Kaitos hands find his way into Lens hair, while the other finds his fingers wrapped around the raging homosexual's chin. They long to pull closer to each other but the dreadful necessity of air stops them.  
They pull away, Len muttering a ‘fuck’ under his breath.  
Kaitos stuck in a trance barley understanding what is going on. Len, however, hides his face in his tainted palms.  
“Len…”  
“What?” He responds with too much spice.  
If he listens he can hear Kaito stutter.-  
“Are you okay?”  
A deep flutter stains Lens inside. He looks into Kaitos deep memorizing eyes.  
“I’m fucking gay.”  
Silence.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“And I think I like you.”  
They kiss again. This time short.  
“Is that why you paid so much attention to me?”  
Kaito didn’t need an answer, the returned feelings and warmth in his heart carried enough meaning.  
“I think I like you too.”

 

♥︎

“Oh, you two have gotten close.” Rin snickers with her snicker at the two boys watching a movie. “What happened to your crusade, Banana boy?” 

“He happened to be straight.”

Not surprised, Rin shrugs and leaves to her room.

With a small smile to one another, they intertwine their fingers and cuddle up to the movie.

Their intertwined hands keeping their secret.

Once the sound of the door closing was heard, they slowly pulled closer together. Cuddling, the lovers immerse into the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I might do the same thing of like len knowing but lik exposing kaito oof .  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
